Fireman Dean
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: Sequel (sort of) to my Fireman Sam story. This can be read alone. Castiel owns and a cafe and Dean is the sexy fireman who stars in his dreams. Will his new employees, Gabriel and Balthazar, be able to help get these two together. Dean/Cas, Gabriel/Sam Balthazar/Lucifer
1. Chapter 1

**I may have bitten off more than I can chew, with trying to write three stories at once. But this one is just a piece of fluff for my own personal enjoyment…and by request from a few readers. This is the tale of how Dean and Cas got together in the 'Fireman Sam' story. This can be read alone, but it would help to read the prequel too. There will be some parts in this that weren't in the original story and a few references to it as well. Please leave me a review. It will be short, like the other one, but don't let that dishearten you. It has the same dry and delightful humour as the last story. **

**A/N: Also, much like Gabriel in the first story, you will get an inner monolog from Castiel. Just to add a little more humour.**

**Love ya dolls. X**

Chapter 1 Fireman Dean

Castiel unlocked the front door to the café and stepped inside, feeling the cold air biting at his back. He shivered and immediately reached for the heating system and light switches. It was almost Christmas and a light snow had settled on the ground. He hated the Winter and everything it brought with it. Why would he enjoy Christmas? He had no one to share it with.

He headed into the kitchen and turned on all the ovens and equipment, getting ready for the dull day ahead of him. Who was he kidding? His little café was in the middle of nowhere, at the back end of none existent. The few people who came in were usually pensioners or, if he was lucky, people who just accidentally stumbled upon the place. But none of them were interesting and Castiel found it hard to do the usual _chit chat_ that was required of people in his line of work. He normally greeted them with a hello, served their order and then left them to their business. He wasn't very good at social interaction and it showed.

When the morning food was slowly cooking and the coffee pot was on the boil, he made himself and latte and began pulling down chairs from the tables. The snow had started up again and caused him to groan in annoyance. This meant that he was going to have a slower day than usual. People didn't venture this far in the small town. It was too out of the way and not close enough to the shops.

He walked out the back when the oven pinged, letting him no that the first batch of scones was done. He trayed them up and finished his coffee while he let them cool. The sound of the bell over the door caused him to do a double take in surprise. A customer was unusual. A customer at eight in the morning, in this weather, was unheard of.

"Anyone here? Are you open yet?" Castiel grabbed the tray and carried it out to the front of the shop. He pushed open the swinging door from the kitchen and almost jumped out of his skin. The customer was standing right on the other side of the door. The tray of scones went up in the air and Castiel, against his will, let out a shriek of surprise.

He looked down at the scones that lay on the floor and huffed with embarrassment. He lifted his head to glare at the guy, but found his mouth dropping open instead. The man was gorgeous. All muscle, tanned, short blonde hair and piercing green eyes. What shocked Castiel more, was that he actually looked really guilty about what had happened.

"Damn it! I'm really sorry I scared you, dude." He said and immediately bent down to lift the ruined scones. Castiel opened and shut his mouth like a fish out of water. He slowly and cautiously bent down and started placing the scones back on the tray. The two of them moved forward simultaneously and unintentionally. Castiel's hand landed on the scone first. The customers accidentally closed over it. His hand was warm and rough against Castiel's skin and jumped and yanked his hand away. "Sorry." The guy muttered and placed the scone on the tray.

Castiel quickly stood up and carried the scones over to the bin. He dumped them all in and shut the lid, trying to steady his breath. He wasn't unfamiliar with having a love interest. His brother, Michael, and cousin, Balthazar, had tried setting him up on many dates. Some had lasted longer than others. Some didn't even make it through the first date. But never before had Castiel found himself so tongue tied around a person that he couldn't even form words. He was socially inept, but he could still form words in a conversation damn it!

"Hey man, are you ok? I'm really am sorry that I scared you. I didn't think anyone was here." The man offered and walked round to the front of the counter. This was a weirdly safe place for Castiel. For some reason, having the counter between himself and the customer formed a sort of barrier for him. It made him feel a little calmer that the guy wasn't in his personal space anymore.

"I'm fine. Sorry." He muttered and blinked a few times when the guy grinned at him.

"I was the one that scared you. Why are you sorry?" He asked and Castiel felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. He was glad he hadn't turned on all the light in the café yet. Hoping the guy wouldn't notice.

"I…don't know." He replied softly. But the guy continued to grin at him.

"So, are you open for business?" He asked and Castiel released the breath he was holding. _Breathe, Castiel, he's just another customer!_

"Yes. What can I get you?" He asked in an, overly attempted, steady voice.

"Uh, six coffees to go." He turned a guilty look to the bin. "I don't suppose you've got anymore food ready?" He asked sheepishly. Castiel couldn't help the smile that stretched his mouth slightly. Somewhere in the background he heard the oven ping again.

"There's more scones coming out now. But that's all I have at the minute." He mumbled and the guy grinned happily.

"I'll take them all…and I'll pay for whatever you lost." Castiel gaped at him for a moment. _Is he a millionaire? He doesn't look like a millionaire! _

"N-no, I couldn't le-let you do that." He stuttered and quickly rushed out the back before the scones burned and then, they too, would be worthless.

"I insist!" The guy called after him.

Once the scones were bagged up and the coffee was brewed, the guy paid him (ruined scones included, even after Castiel protested) and made his way to the door. Castiel carried a few of the coffees and a bag of scones out for him. But the guy stopped in the doorway.

"You wait here. I'll come back to get the rest of those." He instructed.

"No, its fine, I can bring them out." Castiel replied and moved to walk out into the cold morning air. Already feeling the deathly chill hitting his skin.

"I don't want you freezing to death." Castiel gasped when the guy stepped forward and pushed him back into the shop. "Just wait by the door, it'll only take me a minute." He rushed out into the cold and placed the first load of food and drinks on the passenger seat of his car. When he returned, he grabbed the other things from Castiel's hands. The café owner gasped when he felt cold fingers brush against his wrists.

"I didn't get your name." The guy smiled at him.

"Castiel." He replied a little breathlessly.

"Castiel? It's different. I like it." He smiled. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. I know you didn't ask but…yeah…that's my name." Castiel put it down to the cold air. There was no way in hell fire that Dean was blushing.

_Why would he be blushing? He had no reason to._ Dean's car roared to life and drove slowly down the street. Leaving Castiel in the doorway, watching him until he was out of sight.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"I think I'm in love." Dean said, as he handed the coffees over to his work colleges. Many of them rolled their eyes and groaned in irritation.

"Who is it this time?" Rufus asked and quickly snatched a blueberry scone. "No, wait! Don't tell me! It's Johnny Depp."

"That was last month!" Gordon called with a grin and grabbed his coffee. "It's Brad Pitt season!"

"No, he doesn't like blondes!" Sam, Dean's younger brother, offered. "It's Dr Sexy MD. You were fawning over him just last week."

"You guy's are assholes!" Dean snapped and slumped down into his seat. "He's actually in existence this time." They all stopped and stared at him. It was rare to see Dean crush over normal people. Sure he went on plenty of dates. But most of them only lasted one night. His bed was never empty, but he just slept with these people out of habit.

"Hold on, you actually found someone…in our world…that you are attracted to?" Ash asked in shock.

"It's not that hard to believe!" Dean argued. "Plus, he makes a damn good scone." He said and took a bite of his cinnamon scone.

"Wait, he made these?" Charlie asked. Dean nodded his head and she looked at him pointedly. "Marry him! I don't care if he refuses! You marry that man!"

Dean loved his job. Saving people, putting out fires. Not just because he got to be some form of hero. That was just the perk of the job. He loved it because the people he worked with were like his family. Sam, his real brother, had taken up the job with him straight out of college. It was great having him around all the time.

Ash was the weird one of the group. He almost had a sixth sense about when they were going to have a busy night. And he was never wrong.

Rufus was like the Granddad of the group. He had worked with Sam and Dean's family friend, Bobby Singer, at another station before he was transferred. Even though he was a little older than the rest of them, he could keep up with the banter and gave as good as he got.

Gordon was the one who Dean wasn't overly keen on. But there was always one in every family. Gordon had a reckless streak of acting without thinking. Dean always insisted that he was going to get himself, or someone else, hurt if he kept it up. But at the same time he was very loyal and always took the blame in the chin if he fucked up.

Then there was Charlie. The only girl in the group. She was more kick ass than the rest of them. When she had first arrived, many of them had teased her about being a little too innocent to do the job. On her first night out, she had frozen in fear when the family they were trying to save from a house fire became trapped. But Dean and Sam stayed in radio contact with her at all times. She pulled herself together and saved the whole family from the building. _I just thought to myself, what would Hermione do!_ She said later, which began a whole new theme of teasing.

"So, come on, tell us what he's like." Sam said, as he clutched the warm coffee cup between his hands.

"He's the most attractive person I have ever seen. But, damn is he shy. He could barely look at me and had a lot of trouble speaking at first." Dean proceeded to tell them about how he had scared Castiel when he walked out of the kitchen. "God, his eyes. I've never seen eyes that blue." Gordon snorted into his coffee cup and Rufus cleared his throat uncomfortably. Only the younger members of the group seemed overly interested in what he had to say.

"So, are you going to go and see him again?" Charlie asked. "Because, you know tomorrow is my turn to get the coffee and-"

"No! I'll do it!" Dean interrupted.

And so began the stalker known as Dean Winchester.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

**3 months later…**

Castiel was standing at the counter, looking a little lost. His café was busy! Not something he was used to. Word had somehow spread about the amazing cooking and baking in this little café and suddenly everyone wanted to try it. Thankfully, his friend Anna had offered to help on the busier days.

"I'll take the orders. You just keeping sending the food out to me…and stop looking so panicked. It's going to be fine. This is what a good business looks like." She pushed him towards the kitchen and started passing orders through to him. He was more relaxed out the back and grateful for Anna being there. Even a few of his now regular customers offered to come up and collect their food, making it a little easier on the two workers.

It was a struggle to keep up with everything but Castiel distinctively heard the continuous sound of coins being dropped into the tip jar.

"Ok, Castiel, don't worry, but we've got a large group coming in!" Anna called through the hatch to the kitchen. He poked his head out and almost swallowed his tongue.

Dean Winchester walked in, followed by a few other men and a small red haired woman. He backed into the kitchen and tried to relax.

"Place seems busy, Dean. Maybe we should go somewhere else." He heard one of them say.

"No, look, there's a space. You guys go get a seat, I'll place the order." Dean told them and made his way to the counter.

"Hi." Anna said and Castiel felt his hand grip the spoon he was holding a little too violently. "What can I get you?" The tone in Anna's voice was flirty. And it annoyed him.

_How dare she flirt with Dean!_

_Well, you could go out and flirt with him!_

_Now you're just being ridiculous!_

"Four Cheese burgers, four fries and four cokes." Dean replied and Castiel sighed with relief. Dean sounded a little bored. "Hey, is Castiel off today?" He asked and Castiel felt the heat swarming over his face again.

Dean had become one of his regulars. But he had also made a habit of being a bit flirty. Castiel always just thought he was being nice. The little touches on his hand, or the gentle pat on his shoulder was enough to put him in a good mood for the rest of the day.

"He's here." Anna replied. "But he's hiding out in the kitchen." He heard Dean chuckle slightly and felt his head beginning to spin.

"Ok, tell him Dean said hi." He told her. Then he walked back to his table. Anna stuck her head through the hatch and clipped the order to the board.

"A guy called _Dean_ is here, he said to tell you-"

"I heard!" Castiel snapped back at her.

"Is that tone meant to imply _'hands off, Anna, he's mine'_?" She teased and then ducked back out.

The day went smoothly after Dean and the other's left. Castiel was sat counting out the tips and passed half of what was there to Anna.

"No." She said and pushed it back to him.

"You earned it." He replied and tried to force her to take it.

"And you need it!" She snapped. "Castiel, I cant help you every time this place gets busy. Which is becoming more of a regular thing. People cant get enough of your food. You need to hire extra help." She insisted and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I'll think about it." He mumbled. He didn't like the idea of hiring strangers to work with him. He wasn't good at bossing people around. But he would find out that hiring new staff would become the best, and sometimes worst, decision he would ever make.

**BRING ON THE BOYS. First chapter was just to set the foundation. Gabriel and Balthazar will bring the humour to the story in the next chapter. So, what did we think of Dean and Castiel's first meeting. I know Castiel had the café for three years. But he didn't meet Dean when it first opened. He was one the verge of closing it down when he met Dean and then suddenly business began to improve. Let's face it, people love a good scone. Please leave a review. Love ya, dolls. X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, dolls. I've never felt so loved. Here's the latest chapter.**

***Activates smut part of brain***

***cracks knuckles* **

***blushes furiously***

**Let us begin! Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 2 A Cure for Sexual Frustration

Castiel was just finishing the restock on the fridges when he heard the bell ring over the door. He sighed and pushed the kitchen door open and crack. His cousin Balthazar was stood in the doorway, giving the place a once over with a look of disgust. His friend, Gabriel, was stood next to him, complaining about the lighting in the café.

"This isn't a café! It's hell with florescent lights!" Gabriel exclaimed and actually shielded his eyes from the brightness in the room. Castiel frowned slightly. He had never thought the place was too bright. He had always thought a bright and warm environment was more enticing. He took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen, placing himself in his normal position behind the counter.

"You're early!" He stated and tried to offer the two of them a smile. "Good, that's good." Gabriel cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him. Castiel felt his confidence waver under their looks.

"Castiel, you remember Gabriel?" Balthazar pushed the smaller man forward. He stuck out his hand and Castiel shook it in return.

"Nice to see you again." Gabriel grinned and, to Castiel's relief, it looked more genuine this time.

Once they had gotten to formalities out of the way, Castiel proceeded to tell them what he needed the extra help with. They listened intently, much to his surprise, but every once in a while they got distracted.

"I call the kitchen!" Balthazar yelled and grabbed one of the chief jackets from a hanger.

"Call it what you like! It's up to Castiel who works in here!" Gabriel argued. But Balthazar had already donned the jacket and was making himself familiar with the kitchen equipment. Castiel wasn't all that happy about it either. He would have preferred to have Balthazar, someone he knew, to work with him and the customers. He wasn't overly sure of Gabriel's personality. "Don't worry, Cassie, you and I will knock 'em dead!" Gabriel grinned and threw and arm over Castiel's shoulder.

"It's Castiel!" He snapped with a little more bite than he meant, but Gabriel took it in the chin and just grinned in reply. He didn't have time to argue as the first customers arrived.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

It didn't take Gabriel very long to get accustomed to how the café operated. It also didn't take him long to start ribbing Castiel about everything…including Dean.

"Why don't you just ask the guy out?" Gabriel had been harping on with this question for the last two days and it was starting to grind on Castiel's last nerve.

"I can't just ask a customer out! Especially not one who comes here so frequently!" Castiel hissed back and slammed the cash register shut. "Also, I don't even know if he's gay."

"Seriously, your gaydar is that bad?" Gabriel asked and earned a chuckle from Balthazar, who was hanging through the open hatch. "Castiel, that man is gayer than a poodle in a mini skirt! And he likes you!"

"Then why hasn't he just asked me out?" Castiel argued and felt a little triumphant bubble swell up inside him.

"Maybe if you tried to have an actual conversation with him…and didn't look at your feet so damn much!" Gabriel joked. Bubble popped! "I'm telling you, Castiel, Dean is into you!"

"You have only seen him a few times and cannot make that assumption on body language alone!" It was true, Dean only ever got served by Castiel. He put it down to a coincidence. Gabriel argued that Dean would hover around the counter until Castiel was free to serve him.

"Are you kidding me! If the man was a shiver he's be running up and down your spine all damn day!" Castiel felt his face grow hot when a few customers chuckled at this. He had almost forgotten that there were even customers in the premises at all.

"When are you going to grow a pair and ask him out?" Gabriel snapped.

"How about never? Is never good for you?" Gabriel froze and stared at him, eyes dancing with amusement. Castiel couldn't help but notice that everyone was suddenly staring at him.

"Cas, did you just use sarcasm?" Balthazar asked from his hatch hole. "Gabe is rubbing off on you!"

Normal life resumed for all but six seconds, until he heard the roar of a familiar engine. Dean pulled up onto the sidewalk and jumped out of the driver's seat. Castiel wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't alone. He sometimes brought some of his work colleges down to the café when they weren't on duty.

"Oh, he's brought a few of the other's with him." He mused. "Gabriel could you…Gabriel?" All Castiel could see was the swinging door of the kitchen. Like Gabriel had done a perfect Looney tones impression and disappeared, leaving a puff a smoke in the shape of his body.

"Hey, Cas! Dean called with his usual, perfect, smile.

"Hello, Mr Winchester." Dean rolled his eyes and laughed slightly, making his way over to a free table with the rest of the group. No matter how many times he told Castiel to just call him 'Dean', he continued to go with the politeness. Castiel always believed in good manners. Plus, he had been screaming Dean's name into his pillow for the best part of the last three months and didn't think he could say it out loud without getting hard.

Castiel was about to move round to their table to take their order, when he got flanked by other customers wanting to pay him.

"Can we get some service please, Cas, we're on the clock!" Castiel knew this came from Gordon. He was the only one in Dean's group that Castiel didn't have a fondness for. He liked Charlie and Rufus, who were always polite and kind when they came in. But Gordon always rubbed him the wrong way.

He turned his head, just in time to see Gabriel and Balthazar poking their heads out of the kitchen. He glared at the two of them and beckoned Gabriel to get back out onto the main floor. It looked like Balthazar had forcefully shoved him out and Gabriel was blushing…_blushing?_

"Ah, Gabriel can sort us out!" Dean called and Castiel felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He tried to focus on what the customers he was serving were saying. But he could damn well focus.

"Food was delicious…"

"_Damn it, I should be over there! Gabriel should have come and taken over with these people…"_

"…will definitely recommend it…"

"…_What's he saying to them? I wish this woman would be quiet…"_

"…Nice to see a small business doing so well…"

"Oh no, _Cas_ is fine, he's just sexually frustrated at the minute." Castiel watched in horror, as Dean's coffee was spat all over Gordon. He wanted to murder Gabriel, kill him where he stood.

"Are you all right?" The woman in front of him asked. Castiel realised he had a death grip on the counter top and slowly loosened his hands. The woman was still giving him a concerned look when she handed over the money. He gave her the change and continued to glare daggers into Gabriel's back.

_I am not a violent man! I am not a violent man! Murder is wrong!_

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

He had hid when Dean and Charlie came up to pay. He had ignored Gabriel when he said he was _'only teasing'_. He just wanted the day to be over, so he could go home and wallow in self-pity. Why would he care what Dean thought about him? Dean was just a customer and didn't even give a passing thought to Castiel once he left the café, right?

"That will do! Let's go!" Castiel groaned at the two of them, as they quickly did a recheck to make sure everything was switched off and secure.

"Hold on, Bro, I need to turn the ovens off!" Balthazar called from the kitchen.

"What's the rush?" Gabriel asked suspiciously. Castiel could feel a migraine coming on. He just wanted to get as far away from the two of them as fast as he could. Before he said something he would regret.

"No rush! Why would I be rushing? I'll see you later!" He turned sharply and walked at a fast pace down the street. He may have ran a little bit, but he was too wound up and aggravated to notice.

_Can't believe this! How the hell will I ever look at Dean Winchester again?_

"_Did you ever look at him before!_

"_You are not helping!_

He was still a good distance from his home when a light shower of rain began to fall. It didn't seem that bad. But God was obviously a woman with a magnifying glass and Castiel was the ant she was using as target practice! Soon he soaked through to the skin, shivering against the cold night air, as the Heavens opened and rain poured down without pity. Cars whipped past him and splashed puddles up against his clothes.

"CAS! HEY, CAS!" Castiel could barely hear over the noise of the rain. But he turned anyway, out of curiosity, and almost fell over when he saw Dean's car driving along beside him. "Get in, before you freeze to death."

"Mr Winchester, I'm soaked!" He called over the noise.

"I can see that! Get in the damn car!" Dean yelled and pushed the passenger door open for him. Castiel hesitated for a few more moments before walking around and sliding in. "Why the hell didn't you get a cab?" Dean asked, once he started driving again.

"It wasn't like this when I left." Castiel replied and suddenly felt the chill sink into his skin. He couldn't control the clattering of his teeth or the way his body began to shake.

"Aw hell, sorry Cas!" Dean immediately turned the heating up full and Castiel felt the stiff coldness begin the edge away. "Cas, you're going to have to give me directions here." Dean smiled across at him and Cas was grateful that his cheeks were too cold to flush.

"Oh, my apologies." He replied and quickly gave Dean the directions to his house.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Dean was having a hard time breathing. It occurred to him that God most love him… and that God was a woman. No man could ever think up this sort of luck... with a side of romance. He had just been heading home after his shift and decided to swing by the café for some dinner…and to ogle Castiel. He was a little down to see the place was closed. But oh, what luck had he! There was poor Castiel, soaking wet and shivering, trying to get through the downpour of rain. Well, who was Dean to not offer him a ride. He would rescue his damsel in distress!

But it hadn't occurred to him that a wet Castiel would be, if possible, more appealing than shy and sweet Castiel. His trench coat was lying open, allowing the heat to partially dry his clothes. All Dean could see was the white shirt stuck to the man's skin, giving him a better idea of the body that lay beneath those slightly frumpy clothes.

"Uh…Cas, I need to make a quick stop at my place." He wasn't sure why he had said that. Sure his home was on the way to Castiel's…but he had no reason to stop.

"That's fine." Castiel sighed lightly, apparently enjoying the heat too much.

"You wanna come up?" Dean asked and immediately bit his lip.

_Well, if that didn't sound like a line…_

_Shut up!_

"Come up?" Castiel asked and turned to look at him with confusion.

"Yeah, you could get dried off a little better and it might take me a few minutes to find what I'm looking for." Dean offered with a weak smile.

"All right." Castiel replied. He visibly flinched when he opened his door and the cold air hit him again. But at least it had stopped raining.

Dean headed towards the apartment building and held the door open for Castiel to walk in. They walked in silence, getting into the elevator and Dean pressed the button for his floor. Castiel was leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed and his head tilted back. Dean traced his tongue over his bottom lip when he saw a drop of water run from the man's neck and down under his clothes.

"So, you're sexually frustrated then?" Both of them looked at each other with wide eyes. Dean wearing and expression of _'I cant believe I just said that!'_ While Castiel's looked like _'did he really just say that_?' "Uh…Cas…"

"I am going to fucking kill Gabriel!" Dean felt a loss for words. Hearing a swear word pass those perfect lips was just making his cock jump to attention. His brain had stopped functioning altogether.

"Cas… I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…I didn't mean to…fuck!" Dean growled in anger and slumped back against the wall.

"It's Gabriel's fault, not yours." Castiel huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Dean put his head back, like Castiel had done before, and wished for Death.

_Well, you can just say goodbye to ever getting your cock treated by this one! _

_Welcome to the club, blue balls!_

Dean moved his head slightly to look at Castiel. He was starting to shake again and his cheeks were flushed. He looked like he was on the verge of passing out with humiliation. Dean would never be able to explain why he said the next words that came out of his mouth…and God help him for it.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"You know, if you really _are_ sexually frustrated, I'd be more than happy to help you out." Castiel almost got whiplash when he snapped his head around to look at Dean. His cheeks were beginning to burn and he looked down at his feet, as if realising himself what he had just said.

"You…I…what?" Castiel stuttered and Dean chuckled slightly.

"Cas, you have such a way with words." He teased and moved away from the wall.

"You just said…" Castiel tried to speak but words failed him. _Damn words! Damn words to hell!_

"I know what I said." Dean replied and stepped a little closer, slowly…as if he was giving Castiel a chance to back away. "Do you want me to kiss you, Cas?"

Castiel discreetly reached down and pinched his wrist. _Nope, it hurts! We are definitely awake!_ He couldn't open his mouth again, for fear of saying something stupid. So he nodded his head. Dean smiled slightly before moving forward.

He didn't kiss Castiel on the lips, like he had been expecting. He ducked his head and traced his mouth against the trembling man's jaw, moving upwards over his cheek and cupping the other side of his head with his hand. He then moved and paid the same attention to the other side. Castiel could feel himself getting even more frustrated.

"Dean!" He snapped and tilted his head back, trying to reach Dean's mouth.

"That's the first time you've ever called me that." Dean mused and pulled back to look Castiel in the eyes. "Bet it sounds even better when you're screaming it." He crushed his lips against Castiel's, making him gasp and jump in surprise.

Never had Castiel ever wanted something so much. Every fantasy he had ever had about Dean, paled in comparison to how good this felt. Dean forcefully pushed his tongue into Castiel's mouth, flicking it against the roof of his mouth and massaging it against his own tongue. His hands slid down Cas' side and pulled him closer, wrapping one arm around his back and using his free hand to grip his hair and keep him in place.

"God, Cas, too fucking long. So sick of coffee." Dean mumbled against his mouth.

"You could have had tea." Castiel replied breathlessly. He blinked in confusion when Dean lowered his head to his shoulder and began to laugh slightly.

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked when he lifted his head back up to look at Cas. "Your café is probably the furthest away from where I work. I go there almost everyday to see _you."_

"Why?" Castiel asked in a raspy voice. Dean arched his eyebrows and looked down between them, before bringing his eyes back up to look at him.

"Really?" Castiel blushed, catching on to Dean's reason for his frequent visits.

"I didn't think that-"

"That I would want you?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded. Dean sighed and rested his forehead against Cas'. "I want you, Cas. I want all of you."

"For_ tonight_?" Castiel asked and bit his lip nervously. It had been playing on his mind from the second Dean had kissed him. Did he want this to be a one night thing? _Please say no, please say no, please say no!_

_You'll do it anyway!_ His brain argued… and Cas couldn't help but agree.

"Forever." Dean replied and then smirked "Damn, that sounded really tacky coming from me. But it's true, Cas. I don't want you for just tonight. The idea of you ever being with someone after me. The thought of having to let you go. I just…" He couldn't find the words, so he kissed him again. Hoping Castiel would understand.

The elevator doors opened on Dean's floor. But Dean still had him pressed against the wall, with no intention of moving.

"Getting out any time soon?" Came a growl of anger, which caused Castiel to jump like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. An elderly man stood there, frowning at them disapprovingly.

"Yeah, look at that, it's our floor. Come on, honey!" Castiel gawked at him as the elderly man_ 'hmphed_, and pushed past them to climb into the elevator.

"Dean, I don't think it's a good idea to upset your neighbours." He said when they reached Dean's door.

"Fuck them! They'll have to get used to seeing you around here." Dean snapped back and pushed his door open. "Ok, there's my kitchen, bathroom, lounge and bedroom is this way." Dean barely stopped for a breath as he pointed out all the rooms, dragging Castiel by the hand behind him.

"You're eager." He remarked, but his face paled when Dean pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him hard against the door when he slammed it shut.

"_Eager_? I've been thinking about nothing but you for the past three months. I cant _stop_ thinking about you!" He pressed his lips to Castiel's neck and grinned when he began to squirm.

"You too." He mumbled and wriggled out of his trench coat with Dean's assistance. "Only ever think about you."

"Damn, Cas." Cas gasped when Dean cool hands slid under his damp shirt, un-sticking it from his body and pulling it over his head. He didn't have time to think, as Dean moved his lips to kiss down his body, tugging on his trousers until they were pooled around his ankles.

_This doesn't seem fair! Why is he still dressed, when I'm standing here freezing?_

_Oh, that's why! _

Castiel arched off the door when Dean wrapped his lips around his cock. He willed his eyes to stay open, so he could look down at the man of his dreams, sucking him down into his throat. He would have cum at the sight of this alone, but Dean was definitely helping. He swirled his tongue around the head and then ran it down the underside of his cock.

"Dean, I'm gonna fall!" Castiel pleaded, having nothing to hold onto but the back of Dean's head. He was shaking uncontrollably and was losing the strength to keep himself upright. Dean pulled off him and smirked, standing to wrap his arms around him. He kissed him softly on the lips and Cas could feel his trembling subside.

"Cant have that now, can we?" He teased and began pulling Cas towards the bed. "Cas, are you sure you want this?" He added a little nervously.

Castiel wasn't sure if he suddenly felt a surge of confidence because Dean wanted him too, or he might have just have been drunk on arousal. But he placed both hands on Dean's chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Dean looked up at him in shock for a moment before grinning. He grabbed Cas by the waist and pulled him down, pinning him beneath his weight.

"Does that answer your question?" Cas asked breathlessly.

"Yeah it does." Dean grinned down at him. "Cas, I don't need to worry about ever losing you."

"Why?" Castiel asked. Though he knew that Dean would have to chase him away with a shotgun to get rid of him now.

"Because, after I'm done with you tonight, any other man you are with will pale in comparison." Cas didn't have time to respond. All he could do was hold on tight, as Dean pushed the first finger inside him

...!

_I'm glad we agree for once!_

**Well there you have it! So Dean is also a hopeless romantic. Can I get an "Awww" with feeling please. Thanks again for all the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. By the looks of things, Castiel's inner thoughts are a little on the sarcastic side! Who knew!? Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks! Love ya, dolls! X**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, we're likin' the lovin'? Good to know. Next chapter has a little more fluff and a little more smut…with a side of Gabriel and Balthazar! This chapter will be shorter than usual. Sorry about that. Love ya, dolls. Thanks for the reviews! X**

Chapter 3 Free Day

Castiel sighed as he slowly started to waken. The warmth in his bed seemed almost alien. He wasn't used to being so comfortable. So comfortable, in fact, that he didn't want to get out of bed for the rest of the day. Normally he would awaken early, get up quickly and have some breakfast and then make plans for his day off. Most of these plans consisted of grocery shopping or long walks. Anything to get him out of the house and out of his thoughts.

He froze for second, feeling something warm curl around his waist. Then suddenly a pair of lips were brushing against his neck. He gasped when the hand, that was wrapped around him, began rubbing small circles across his chest.

_Oh, yes, I'm with Dean!_ His mind registered, remembering the events of the night before.

_DING, DING, DING, What do we have for him, Johnny!_

He tried to roll over and kiss Dean, but the fireman held him tight and continued to lick and suck on his neck. Castiel wriggled and squirmed against him. It was all too much and not enough.

"This is better than how I usually wake up." He admitted and felt Dean smile against his skin.

"I can think of a few better ways then this." Dean muttered and trailed his hand down to the space between Castiel's legs. He jumped and pushed back against Dean's body, trembling uncontrollably with sudden desperation.

"God, Dean!" He moaned as Dean pulled on his cock. Dean arched up slightly, leaning over Castiel a little more and continuing an assault on his neck.

"You'd think we did enough last night." Dean hissed when his erection pressed against Castiel's hole. "But now that I can get my hands on you, I cant keep them to myself."

"That might make my job a little difficult." Cas replied and whined when Dean's hand released him.

"Roll over, I want to try something." Cas did as he asked and moved to lie on his back. Dean claimed his lips immediately. He grabbed Cas' wrists and placed them on the pillow on either side of his head. "Keep them there." He instructed and Cas could only nod in reply.

Castiel had always considered himself to be a little shy when it came to sex. But everything that Dean was doing to him was turning him on too much to care. When Dean took him in his mouth, Cas wriggled and pleaded for more. When Dean fucked him slowly, Cas growled and snapped for him to go harder. Anything Dean wanted, Cas knew he would give him. But now…right now, what he was doing was something that Cas had never been comfortable with.

"No!" He yelped and grabbed the top of Dean's head, pulling him away.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked with concern. He looked Castiel in the eyes and Cas couldn't help but feel ashamed.

"I haven't…I've never…that!" He tried and Dean smiled. He pulled Castiel's hand towards his mouth and kissed the palm.

"I wont do anything you don't want, Cas. But I really would love to do this to you. I've never done it before either. But I've heard it's amazing." Cas bit his lip and looked at Dean. He knew Dean would stop at any time if he asked him to. No harm in trying something new then, right?

_Except the last time you tried something you new, you ended up hiring Gabriel and Balthazar!_

_Yes, but if it wasn't for Gabriel, I might not be where I am now._

_Hmmm…tough one_

"Cas?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Dean, who was waiting patiently for his answer. Cas couldn't form anymore words at this point, so he nodded his head and Dean took that as agreement.

Cas laid back on the bed, resting his head on the pillow and staring up at the ceiling. He tried not to over think. Which wasn't that difficult. He felt the first flick of Dean's tongue against his hole.

"Fuck!" He gasped and put his hand over his mouth, trying to silence himself. Dean continued his assault. He slid his tongue over the hole a few times, before pushing forward past the barrier. Castiel lost all sense of what was decent after that. His hips rose of the bed and Dean had to force him back down. "D-Dean…don't stop!" He begged. He nearly came when Dean pushed a finger in to join his tongue, stabbing and moving in and out of him.

"You still loose for me?" Dean asked when he lifted his head and looked at Cas' face. What he saw made him grin with delight. Cas' face was flushed, lips parted and panting hard. "You gonna come just on my fingers and tongue, Cas?"

"N-no!" Castiel shook his head and tried to clench down on Dean's fingers. Two of them now moving in and out of his body. "Want to come on your cock." Dean almost choked and felt his own cock harden in approval.

"Who would have thought you had such a dirty mouth?" He teased and kissed his way up Castiel's body. "Bet you do all sorts of stuff. Have you ever been fucked in that café?" Castiel shook his head and groaned at the thought. The place closed up for the night and Dean bending him over the counter.

"Been too long." Castiel almost cried when Dean pulled out of him.

"What's been too long?" Dean asked and tilted his head slightly to meet Castiel's gaze. He buried his head in the pillow trying to stop himself from coming.

"Since anyone…haven't been…in a while." Dean stroked his hands up Castiel's sides and kissed his lips softly.

"How long?" He asked and Cas blushed, trying to hide his face for other reasons.

"A while." He stated and refused to look at Dean. Dean clasped his chin and forced Cas to look at him. "Three and half years." He finally admitted and Dean's face lit up with surprise.

"Over three years?" He asked in disbelief. "So…why now?"

"Because it's you." Cas replied and Dean grinned. He gripped Castiel by the hips and pushed into him without warning. Cas groaned and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, pulling him down for another kiss.

"That's right…no one but me…ever again!" Dean snapped as he pushed into him again and again.

"No one but you." Cas agreed. As much as he would never want to admit it. He might owe Gabriel a thank you.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"Did you hurt your leg, Castiel?" Gabriel asked with a cheeky grin when Cas climbed out of Dean's car. The two of them had spent the whole day in bed together and Cas was starting to feel the effects of their activities.

"No, why?" He replied with confusion.

"No reason, you just appear to have developed a limp…having trouble walking?" To the shock of his staff, Castiel smirked in response. He walked slowly past them and slipped the key in the lock.

"You're one to talk. Dean got a phone call from Sam. Something about a drunk sticking his tongue down his throat." Castiel could have danced with joy at finally rendering Gabriel speechless. He turned accusingly and glared at Balthazar.

Castiel wouldn't admit that he hadn't told the story in the correct details. Sam _had_ called the day before. But he had been begging Dean to come to the café with him. He had also told Dean that he was worried that he had taken advantage of Gabriel in his drunken state..and that he might have a little crush on him. But how could Cas pass up an opportunity to finally get one over on the cocky little shit?

"Don't blame me!" Balthazar yelped when Gabriel turned on him. "I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell you. Plus, I couldn't exactly get you off of him. You wrapped you limbs around that poor man like he was your life support."

"Kill me now!" Castiel heard Gabriel mutter, as they walked into the café. He couldn't help it, he took pity on him.

"If it makes you feel any better, Sam didn't appear to mind. From what Dean told me anyway." Gabriel looked anything but convinced.

"How would you know that?" He asked defensively.

"Because Sam called this morning and begged Dean to meet him here for lunch." Cas replied with a grin.

"Kill me now!" Gabriel cried and slumped over the counter.

Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but was distracted by the beeping noise in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open, not recognising the number.

_**Hey, sexy ;). **_Castiel frowned and quickly checked his contacts. He had Dean's number…and the two of them didn't match. So who the hell was this? The phone beeped again and Cas opened the next message. _**Not shy, are you?**_ He sighed and sent a short reply.

_**Who is this?**_ Within seconds a reply came through

_**Your sexy stalker**_. Castiel gulped and looked over at Balthazar and Gabriel. Neither of them had their phones in hand, so he couldn't blame them on prank texting.

_**I believe you have the wrong number!**_ He offered as a reply, hoping whoever this was would take the hint.

_**Oh no, baby, I got your number.**_ Castiel could feel his cheeks heating up. This was getting ridiculous

_**Please stop, I have a boyfriend and he wouldn't take too kindly to someone else flirting with me!**_ He prayed the threat would work. But the next text quickly followed.

_**Boyfriend? Does he like to share?**_ Cas growled in anger and slammed his phone down on the counter top. Then it beeped again. _**Careful, don't want to break that!**_ He did and double take and quickly looked outside. He couldn't see anyone, so who the hell was this and how could they see him?!

**Dun, dun, dun! Did I just add a twist? Oh evil me! Sorry the chapter is so short, but my computer has been freaking out again and I didnt want to risk it getting deleted as I was writing it. Please review to see who is suddenly interested in our dear Cas! Love ya dolls! X **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, sorry it took so long for the update. Please accept this chapter as my apology…and try not to be too annoyed at me. Remember, this story was to be fluff based only. This one is a little short again, sorry about that. Reviews are accepted (even if they are life threatening). Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 4 Admitting Your Stupidity

It had been almost a month since the texts began and Castiel still hadn't told Dean about them. But they didn't seem to be getting anymore threatening. Just constant flirting. So there was no point in worrying Dean over something silly, right?

**Hey, baby, you still not talking to me?**

_Please stop this. I can have your number blocked_

**Then why haven't you?**

_I am asking you to stop!_

**I love a man that's forceful. Got to go, sexy. Talk to you later ;)**

Dean flipped the phone shut and passed it back to Charlie, grinning to himself as he did so.

"You're a sick individual, you know that right?" She snapped at him.

"Wasn't my fault, you started this!" Dean argued. True, Charlie had sent the first messages. But she told Dean straight away…and he thought it would be fun to take over. What worried him slightly, was that Castiel hadn't confided in him about it.

"Hey, I was just checking to make sure he was serious about you! I knew how hung up you were getting over him. When I saw the way he was looking at you…it wasn't that difficult to get his number anyway." Dean turned to her with an accusing look.

"How did you get his number?" He asked suspiciously. Charlie gulped nervously and turned away, so Dean wouldn't see her cheeks turning red.

"You have your ways…and I have mine. Let's leave it at that." She replied and quickly walked off.

Dean went to follow her and ask more questions, but he was intercepted by Sam.

"Hey, you got a minute?" He asked, blocking Dean's path.

"Do I have a choice?" Dean snapped in response.

"Look, I need a favour. Gabriel and I are going on this _'double date'_ thing with Balthazar and my friend Luc…we wanted to know if you and Castiel wanted to tag along?" He asked and gave Dean his best desperate puppy dog eyes.

"Fancy dining? Romantic lighting? Not really my thing, Sammy." Dean winced in response.

"First of all, its Sam…and second, if you don't go, I'll tell Castiel it's been you sending those messages." Dean glared at him.

"You're a blackmailing bastard, you know that?" He hissed.

"Yeah and you're a psychopath for doing that to your boyfriend!" Sam retaliated, as he walked away. "Roadhouse at seven thirty, don't be late."

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Castiel would admit that he felt a little nervous. For the past month he and Dean had been spending time in each other's beds. But this would be the first time they had gone out on an actual date. True, Dean didn't sound too excited about it. But Castiel was. He was getting the chance to show off the man he was with, to people who weren't paying him for his fantastic cooking and coffee. If only he could stop worrying about his texting stalker so damn much.

Dean's car pulled up outside his house at seven. Cas quickly checked himself in the mirror one last time before heading out the door. Dean was standing at the passenger door, leaning against it with a lazy smile on his face.

"You know, I don't think this is very fair." He stated when Castiel reached him. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him closer.

"What's not fair?" Cas asked and lightly kissed Dean on the lips.

"That everyone else is getting to drink tonight and I'm stuck as designated driver. We need to get you a licence." Cas smiled slightly and pulled his head back to look at him.

"I crashed a car during one of my lessons…would you like to teach me how to drive?" Dean looked nervously between his_ 'baby'_ and Castiel.

"On second thought, I can go a night without a drink." He smiled, but Cas couldn't help but notice the panic in his eyes.

"Drive carefully and I'll buy you some pie." He smiled and kissed Dean once more before moving to the car door.

"You think pie is the only thing that will make me happy?" Dean replied in a mockingly hurt tone.

"No…but you can eat it off of me, if you want." Cas teased before quickly climbing into the car and shutting the door, not giving Dean chance to reply. He rushed around to the driver's side and climbed in.

"When did you get so damn slutty?" He insisted and grabbed Castiel by the shirt, pulling him forward for dirty kiss. All teeth and tongue and Cas was beginning to feel his cock stir with excitement.

"Round about the time you bent me over and fucked me." Dean groaned at those words and reluctantly pulled away. He knew if they started anything now then they would never make it to the bar.

"Don't get too drunk, I plan on fucking you again tonight." He hissed and began driving, trying to ignore the straining arousal in his jeans.

**?/?/?/?/?/**

They arrived at the bar a little ahead of schedule. Dean was happy with that because now Sam looked impressed. Although, Dean couldn't help but notice that Cas had become twitchy. He was standing alarmingly close to Dean's side and constantly looking over his shoulder.

"You ok?" Dean asked, pressing his lips against Cas' ear, so he could hear him over the music. Cas only nodded his head in return and Dean couldn't help but bite his lip, feeling a little worried. "You sure?" He asked once they reached the quieter part of the bar.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied and then cautiously glanced over his shoulder again.

Sam and Luc were sat chatting over some drinks when he and Cas finally reached the table. Cas immediately sat between Dean and Luc, pulling off his coat and nervously tugging on his collar. They all made idle chat until Gabriel and Balthazar arrived. Dean ordered them some drinks and watched in amazement, as Castiel downed his in almost one swallow.

"Sorry we're late!" Castiel almost jumped out of his skin when Gabriel made his presence known. But it went unnoticed by everyone but Dean, who slid his hand under the table and grasped his wrist reassuringly. "Balthazar had a clothing emergency."

"It's fine, we haven't been here that long anyway." Sam smiled and Dean watched with distaste when Gabriel bent down to kiss Sam on the lips. It wasn't right to watch your brother get his lip action on. After the introductions, Gabriel announced he needed a drink.

"Good timing, it's your round." Dean smirked and held up his empty glass, still clutching Castiel's wrist under the table. Sam went off to help Gabriel carry the drinks and, soon enough, Balthazar and Luc were engrossed in conversation.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Castiel's eyes looked a little hazy now and he shook his head. "Ok, come with me." He ordered and pulled Cas out of his seat.

They walked towards the men's room and, once inside, Dean checked that they were the only occupants.

"Look, Cas, I have something to tell y-"

"Dean, someone's been following me!" Cas blurted out in a loud slur. _Damn, one drink and the guys out of it!_ Dean thought, slightly shocked.

"Sorry?" He asked, watching the man stumble and lean on the sink for balance.

"I don't know how, but someone has acquired my phone number and…they have been watching me." Cas mumbled and blushed slightly.

"Yeah it was me." Dean replied a little too quickly.

"I don't know how they…what?" Cas suddenly turned his head to fully look into Dean's eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Cas, let me explain." Dean proceeded to tell him about Charlie's concern about their relationship and then him taking over from the texts, thinking it would just be a funny joke they could laugh about in the future. Cas, apparently, did not see it this way.

"A joke?" He asked a little unsurely. "You think this is funny?"

"No!" Dean admitted and then rolled his eyes. "It's hilarious! Cas, I didn't mean for you to get so freaked out…but doesn't it comfort you a little that it was just me flirting with you?"

Dean gasped in shock and let out a, in his opinion, manly yelp, as Castiel pushed him hard against the sinks. He crowded Dean's personal space, pushing their bodies close together and glaring daggers at him. Dean had every right to feel afraid, though he would never admit it. But he also couldnt deny that dominant Cas was pretty damn hot.

"You thought it was funny to torture me like that?! That it was ok to play some cruel joke on me?!"

"No, Cas, I didn't mean it like that." Dean rambled very nervously.

"What way did you mean it then?" He raged. "A month, Dean! A whole month this has been going on!"

"I…just…wanted…I don't know, ok!" He yelled back. "Why did you never tell me about it?"

"I didn't want to worry you! Because that's what people do when they are in love, they protect each other!" Cas yelled back.

"Wait, what?" Dean gasped and Castiel's eyes widened in shock.

"I…nothing, I didn't say anything." He tried to back away, but Dean quickly grabbed him and switched their positions, pinning him against the sinks.

"You said you loved me." Dean said, still looking at him with a shocked expression.

"I…didn't…ok, fine! It's doesn't erase the fact that I am pissed at you." Cas snapped angrily.

"Then maybe I should make it up to you." Dean smirked and began tugging on the belt on Castiel's trousers.

"Dean!" He yelped and tried to push him away. "We're in a public place!"

"Think of the thrill of getting caught." Dean replied and then dropped to his knees before Cas could stop him.

He tried to keep one eye focused on the door, praying that no one would come in, as Dean swallowed him down. He couldn't keep his focus for long. He grabbed the back of Dean's head and fucked roughly into his mouth, letting all of his irritation dissolve, as he crept towards his orgasm. Dean moaned around his cock and sucked hard. That was his undoing. He came hard in Dean's mouth and gasped, as Dean swallowed every last drop. He had never met anyone who could give him head like this. He feared that every time Dean pissed him off, he would use this as his apology weapon.

"Forgive me?" Dean asked, as he stood up and kissed Cas hard on the lips.

"Not even close." Castiel replied a little breathlessly. "But it's a start."

"How are we going to explain being gone this long?" Dean asked teasingly.

"I'll think of something." Cas replied and smacked him on the ass, as they made their way back to the table.

It wasn't the best first date and Dean did have a hell of a lot of making up to do. But as far as he was concerned, Cas was happier than he had been in ages.

**Ok, the next chapter is a continuation of this one. Don't think Cas has forgive quite yet. He does get a little more revenge on Dean…mostly sex! Please review and let me know what you thought. Did you think it was Dean all along? Sorry the chapter was so short. But I am writing this at eleven at night and I'm tired. Love ya, dolls. X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoop, Whoop, it's the weekend. Prepare yourselves for several updates, my dears, because I am now off work for NINE DAYS! I'm a happy Demon! So sorry it has taken me so long to update this chapter. This is the final one. Just a little moment for Castiel to get his revenge. Sorry its so short, but I ran out of painkillers and this as much as I could deal with typing. Please leave a review, love ya dolls! X**

Chapter 5 A Love That Rivals Baby

Dean was at a loss over how to deal with Castiel in his current state. His boyfriend was draped over his shoulder, with a big puppy dog expression and was getting more red in the cheeks by the second. He slurred and stumbled and Dean was trying hard to concentrate on walking and keeping up with his current conversation.

"I should have told you I was gay…I thought you wouldn't love me!" He mumbled against Dean's neck. Dean gave him a confused look. Why did Castiel suddenly think that his boyfriend was his mother?

"Is he always like this when he drinks?" Dean called over his shoulder and received and smothered laugh from Gabriel in response.

"Don't know. Never seen him drink before." Gabriel finally replied. Castiel was starting to slip out of his grasp, so Dean rushed to get him over to the car.

"Want me to drive?" He asked and gave Dean a beaming smile. Dean chuckled slightly, glad that Cas knew who he was again, and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"No, you just lie back and let me take care of you." He instructed. Cas nodded his head, almost unable to lift it up with each nod, and slid into the car. "It's an experience I don't want to repeat." Dean admitted once Cas was secure. "Anyone need a ride home?" He asked with very little enthusiasm. He sighed gratefully when they all declined and quickly climbed into the driver's seat.

Cas was slumped against the window. His breath was fogging up the glass and Dean leaned over to gently stroke his hair. It was damp and his skin was warm to the touch. _Damn_ he thought to himself, _he is going to suffer for this in the morning._ He wasn't looking forward to Castiel's raging hangover, but swore to be the valiant boyfriend and take care of him. Hell, there would be several occasions when Cas would probably have to do the same for him. Though Dean would say he was better at holding his drink.

As he began driving, he noticed Cas was beginning to shift uncomfortably and it was making Dean nervous. _He wouldn't!_

"Dean…I don't feel very-" what ever Cas was going to say was cut short by the sickness attack.

"Damnit Cas! Not in the car!" But it was too late. Cas had thrown up all over the floor at his feet.

"Dean, I'm so sorry." He mumbled and then threw up some more…and some more…and some more.

By the time Dean had made it to his house Cas had passed out next to him. He was mad at the guy, but he wouldn't leave him to sleep in that mess. Begrudgingly, he rolled down the windows to help remove the smell, then gently eased Cas out of the car.

"Come on, sleeping beauty." He whispered. The sound of his voice seemed to stir Cas out of his sleep and the two of them trudged slowly towards the house.

"Dean, I'm so sorry." Dean felt guilt rip through him. Drunk Cas seemed to be kind of emotional. He was, apparently, feeling so bad at what he had done to the Impala that he was now close to tears. Dean gently stroked his cheek and shushed him.

"Don't worry about it, babes. Sam and Ash played a shitty joke on me the other day, involving a French maids outfit and some scissors…my revenge will be to make them clean that up." He smirked and felt Cas relax against him.

"Still…I am-" Dean placed a finger over his mouth and gave him a small smile.

"Call it your revenge then. For my badly played prank on you." Castiel stumbled slightly and looked like he was considering this.

"That sounds like a good idea." Dean laughed and pulled him into the house.

"Lets get you cleaned up." He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it run until the water was steaming hot before collecting Cas and pulling him inside. He stripped him of his clothes and then pushed him under the hot stream. Several times he had to shake him to wake him up but, for the most part, Cas cooperating quite well. He handed him a toothbrush and stood stroking his back, as he brushed his teeth. Even that looked like a lot of effort for the poor guy.

"I need to lie down." Cas mumbled when Dean wrapped a towel around him.

"Ok, lets get you to bed." Cas fell flat on his back against the mattress. Dean had barely got the covers round him when he began to snore softly.

_How is it, even when you're drunk, you are so freakin adorable?_ He thought looking down at the sleeping mass beneath his blankets. _Damn, I'm gone on you. You wont get rid of me now. _

He bent his head and kissed the top of Cas' head. Then went to change into something more comfortable to sleep in.

As soon as he was beneath the covers, Cas snuggled closer and wrapped an arm over Dean's chest. They were content and they were happy and nothing would change that…not even vomit in the Impala. You couldn't find a love greater than that.

**Now that….that right there…that was overly gushy. I know I didn't mention the whole 'Cas wanting to go and change the world thing' but I felt like I would be repeating myself too much. Sorry the chapter was so short. But I did just want to give them a nice finish. Hope you aren't too annoyed about that. Please leave a review. Love ya dolls! X**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I hadn't planned on doing this. But there were some requests. A few people wanted to know what happened to Balthazar and Lucifer at the end of my Fireman Sam and Fireman Dean stories. So this is just a little one-shot to finish the stories off. Though, to warn you, this is a Sabriel/Destiel fic. Balthazar/Lucifer is implied and all, but the story is based more around the truly favourite pairings. This story is for Annie, to make her feel better. Please review. Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 6 The End Is Always Happy!

"This is madness!" Gabriel screamed, staring down at the disaster that lay before him. "Why did this have to happen to me now? The day before!"

Sam grinned, from where he was perched on the chair at the end of the counter. Gabriel was stood there, covered from head to toe in flour and looking like he was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. Sam would never admit this to him, but he looked damn cute when he was stressed.

"It's not so bad." He offered, giving his boyfriend of three years one of his most charming smiles.

"Do not try to get out of this with that _'I'm so adorable smile'_! This is your fault!" Sam looked at him with wide eyed surprise.

"And how, pray tell, is this my fault?" He enquired, leaning over to brush some of the cream off Gabriel's nose. It didn't help the situation when he slid the cream past his lips and sucked his finger clean, groaning at the taste.

"It's your fault, _you man-whore_, because you distracted me!" He growled, trying to ignore the semi erection forming in his trousers.

_I will not fall for his charm! I will not fall for his charm! I will not fall for his- oh! He's coming over, is it sexy times?_

Sam grinned at Gabriel's attempts to be angry with him. In fairness it was partly Sam's fault that the cake had been ruined. But he had walked in, seen his boyfriend looking all powdered down with flour and chocolate spread and he just couldn't resist getting a taste. He wrapped his arms around him, having to bend to rest his head on his shoulders. Gabriel tried to hold back the contented sigh that was threatening to escape. But Sam being pressed up against his back was not helping.

"I'm mad at you!" He huffed loudly.

"You keep telling yourself that." Sam teased and lightly kissed his neck. Gabriel began to lean into his touch, loving the feel of him being all romantic and sweet. But then his irritating rational thought decided to kick in.

_Aren't you supposed to be doing something?_

_Not now!_

_Balthazar is relying on you!_

_Well, he's and idiot!_

He groaned in annoyance and pushed Sam away. Earning himself that, oh so hard to resist, puppy dog face.

"Don't look at me like that!" He smirked, noticing the straining bulge against Sam's jeans. "If I don't get this done then Balthazar will string me up! I promise, once it finished you can't take me any way you like." He offered and Sam's face lit up at the promise.

"Fine!" He sighed dramatically, then leaned forward to kiss Gabriel. "But make sure you bring some of this home with you." He placed the small tub of chocolate spread in his hands and then left without another word. To say Gabriel rushed through the rest of the day would be an understatement.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"I look ridiculous!" Dean snapped when he looked at his reflection.

"I think you look very charming." Castiel commented. Dean turned to give him an ear full, but stopped dead when he looked at him.

Castiel was standing behind him, struggling to get his tie on properly, wearing a very tight and smart looking suit. The suit was much tighter than what he was used to wearing. Dean visibly gulped at the sight of him.

"You can't wear that!" He said suddenly, his voice breaking slightly. Castiel looked up at him, feeling a little hurt. He had spent weeks trying to find something that didn't look rumpled or ridiculous on him. He thought the suit had made him look good. One setence from his boyfriend and he was having second thoughts.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked quietly, shifting slightly to see the mirror over Dean's shoulder.

Dean smirked and stepped forward, helping him with the tie. Once it was secured properly, he let his arms slide around his boyfriends waist, pulling him closer and loving the little in take of breath. Even after years of being together, Cas hadn't lost his little touch of nerves whenever Dean got too close. And he already knew exactly what to do to get that reaction again.

"Because." He stated, running his lips over Castiel neck and making him shake slightly with need. "If you wear that, then I am going to be fighting everyone away from you all night."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Cas asked, wrapping his arms around Dean's back and burying his head in his shoulder.

"I mean, that everyone else will want a piece of you. And no one gets to do this but me." He could feel Castiel nodding his head in agreement and couldn't help but grin. "Maybe I should just leave a little message to let them know you're taken." He sealed his lips over Cas' neck and sucked hard. Cas let his head fall back for all but five seconds before he came to his senses.

"D-Dean! You'll wrinkled the suit." But he didn't miss the pleading tone in his voice and knew Dean could feel his erection pressing against his leg.

"Then I suggest you take it off…before I rip it off." Castiel was quick to oblige. Only getting enough time to hang the suit up before Dean dragged him to the bedroom and marked every inch of flesh he could.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?

"You're late!" Balthazar barked as soon as Castiel and Gabriel stepped into the room. He took one look at the bruises on their necks and lips and couldn't help the smirk that appeared. "You couldn't find anything to cover those up?"

"Tried to…Dean wouldn't let me." Castiel mumbled quietly.

"Sam kept adding to them." Gabriel huffed.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly, as he adjusted his own tie. Gabriel stood behind him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know, don't think because you are suddenly having this big change in you life, that you suddenly get to act like an uptight pain in the ass!" He hissed. Balthazar looked at him in the mirror, smirk still firmly in place. He turned slowly, unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt, careful not to screw up the tie adjustment. Castiel and Gabriel could do nothing but stare at the bruises on his chest.

"We have the sense to do them in places that can be covered." He teased and then re-buttoned to hide the damage.

"You're as big a slut as ever!" Gabriel pointed at him accusingly.

"Of course, darling. Why would you think I would change?" He asked, making his way to the door.

"Well, what you're about to do does have a need for a certain level of maturity." Castiel pointed out.

"Yes, well, I don't need to be mature just yet." Balthazar grinned.

Gabriel and Castiel looked at each other before grinning slightly. By the time they followed him out into the main hall they were trying very hard to suppress their giggles.

They walked out into a church. Sam caught Gabriel's eye, trying to work out what had tickled his boyfriend, as they stood opposite each other at the alter. But Gabriel thought it was easier to just mouth the word _'I tell you later'_. Before Sam could attempt to question things further, the ceremony began.

Lucifer stood with a small child in his arms. Adam, their little pride and joy thanks to a surrogate. Today was his christening. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel were all to become his godparents. Gabriel and Dean had teased Sam relentlessly about how he should be his godmother, due to his wild hair and feminine features.

The service was beautiful. Gabriel felt his heart swell when Adam was officially made a member of the family. After the service was over, Sam walked over to hug him.

"Getting a little emotional there?" He whispered, allowing Gabriel to quickly wipe his eyes without anyone seeing. The joys of having a tall boyfriend.

"No, the damn dust in here is making my eyes water!" He replied with a very loud sniff.

"Sure it is." Sam smiled and gently kissed his lips.

"Shut up!" Gabriel replied, thought he smiled up at him.

Dean and Castiel walked over to join them, as everyone began making their way outside.

"It is strange." Castiel pointed out. "To think that Balthazar would be the first among us to take the leap of marriage and parenthood."

"I can honestly say, I lost money on that bet." Gabriel replied and shifted slightly, suddenly looking a little nervous.

"Yeah, I thought it would have been you two." Dean smirked at Sam, who glared back in response.

"We'll do it when the time is right. Right, Sam?" Gabriel smiled up at him. Though he gave Sam a confused look when he saw his face turning red.

_What's that face for?_

_He's just embarrassed._

_What if he doesn't want to marry me?_

_Then you better get a refund on that ring!_

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?

"I'd say that was a success." Dean smiled when he and Castiel finally stumbled back into their apartment. "Can't believe I had to spend my last day with you with everyone else." He added in a grumble.

"Dean, you know Balthazar moved the date forward so I could be there. I wouldn't have missed it." Castiel sighed and pulled off his jacket, grateful to finally get the suit off.

"I know. I just would have liked to have you to myself. I'm gonna miss you." Dean muttered. He sighed deeply when he felt Castiel kneel on the bed behind him and wrap his arms around his neck.

"Then why are you wasting time staring at the wall? I'll only be gone six weeks." He smiled when Dean turned, pinning him to the bed and climbing on top of him.

"Six weeks building orphanages and looking after all those people. It's great, Cas. But it's six weeks I have to suffer without seeing you." Dean whispered as he started unbuttoning his lover's shirt.

"Like I said, stop wasting time and make the most of what we have." Cas groaned when Dean's lips latched onto his nipple. He rolled his hips, trying to get more friction, but Dean seemed content with taking his time.

He kissed his way down the quivering man's stomach, loving the fact that he was the one that could make him feel this way. He slowly pulled his trousers and boxers down, grinning when his erection sprang free.

But instead of going for gold, he began kissing his way back up Castiel naked body.

"I love you." He smiled.

"Love you too." Cas smiled back. He frowned when Dean suddenly started to shift nervously. The erotic sense of the whole thing was starting to die along with his untouched erection. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"What you said earlier, about Balthazar being the first to settle down, did you feel bad that it wasn't us?" He asked.

"Dean, I will always want you. With or without marriage." Castiel smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Yeah, but if it was an option…would you marry me?" He asked and Castiel was still trying to work out why he was shifting around so much.

"If you wanted to." He replied.

"I'm asking what you want, Cas." Dean groaned.

"I would marry you in a heartbeat." He said softly.

"Good." Dean grinned and grabbed his left hand. Castiel gasped when he slipped a simple gold band over his finger.

"D-Dean?" He felt tears stinging his eyes when he looked back at the man above him. "If you don't make love to me right now…I will kill you."

"Yes, sir!"

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

"Gabe!" Sam stood impatiently outside the bathroom door, banging on it every few seconds. "Would you hurry up!"

Gabriel was stood there in front of the mirror, like he was rehearsing lines for a play.

"Sam, will you marry me?" He shook his head and tried a different angle. "Sam, will you do me the honours of becoming my husband?" He added a very cheesy looking smile to the end of that and then frowned.

_You might as well hammer down the door and scream 'HERE'S JOHNNY! You freak!_

_You are not helping!_

_Do I ever help?!_

"Ok…Sam, marry me! I know I'm a pain in the ass, I play countless types of ridiculous pranks, I try way too hard to annoy Dean... on every possible occasion, I pick on you about the length of your hair, how tall you are and how girly you look…but at the same time…I love you. I wouldn't change a thing about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" He looked wide eyed in the mirror and then down at the small box in his hands. "Why didn't I write that down?"

"You didn't need to." Gabriel turned, dropping the box into the sink on a reflex. Sam was stood in the doorway, having developed some kind of skill at picking locks and was grinning at him.

"How much did you hear?" Gabriel demanded, looking very angry.

"Enough. I joined in around the _'length of your hair'_ bit." Sam grinned. "I am a little annoyed though." Gabriel felt his heart sink.

_I told you serenading the mirror was a bad move!_

_FUCK RIGHT OFF! YOU ARE NO HELP!_

"Annoyed? Why?" He asked nervously.

"Because you beat me to it." Sam grinned and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Was gonna do it in bed tonight."

"Pre or Post sex?" Gabriel enquired.

"Pre." Sam stated.

"Good. Sweaty proposals can sometimes lead to a no!" He smirked and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" He asked, looking a little desperate.

"I asked first!" Gabriel snapped.

"You asked the mirror!" Sam argued and then dropped to one knee. Gabriel was a little irritated by the fact that it didn't do much in their height difference.

"Gabriel, will you marry me?" He asked, holding out the ring.

"FUCK YEAH!" Gabriel cheered and threw his arms around his boyfriends neck, effectively pushing him to the floor.

"Maybe want to move this to the bedroom?" Sam suggested.

"Will you carry me fireman style?" Gabriel asked cheekily.

"Ok." The smaller man yelped in shock when Sam threw him over his shoulders.

"NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU CAVEMAN!"

**Well there you have it! All happy endings all round. I was gonna post this as a seperate story. But I just decided at the last minute to add it on to the Fireman Dean story. Hope you enjoyed it. Love ya, dolls! X**


End file.
